Team 7 reformed
by LK101
Summary: Kurenai has a problem with the team she has been assigned and goes to Iruka to ask that her team is reformed. How does a new team mate affect Naruto.
1. last minute change

It was the morning before the next generation of genin would be put into squads. Iruka was strolling to the academy slowly, still hurt from last night. Suddenly Kurenai sensei materialised out of thin air.

"Iruka, I have to talk to you about my squad." Kurenai exclaimed.

"Go ahead!" Iruka replied surprised, this had never happened to him before.

"I know you choose squads based on scores to create balanced teams but my team is made up entirely of trackers. I would like to swap one of my genin for one on another squad." Kurenai explained.

"Well, what would you suggest?" Iruka asked unsure of what to do.

"I believe swapping Kiba Inuzuka for Sasuke Uchiha would be the wisest choice. Kiba is loud and disruptive and I doubt he will work well with Hinata and Shino. Also, as Sasuke is an Uchiha I could teach him some of my own special genjutsu technique." Kurenai said matter of factly.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Iruka sighed, imagining the paper work. However he knew the jonin was right.

"Team seven, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out.

All three members of the team were annoyed. Naruto and Kiba argued about who was more idiot while Sakura wished she was with Sasuke. The next day after everyone else had met their sensei team 7 was still waiting. Naruto was balancing an eraser on the door so that it would fall off when their sensei walked in.

"Naruto you idiot he is a jonin that won't work." Sakura told him exhaustedly.

"Yeah, use that as a distraction." Kiba added before taking scattering marbles on the floor near the door. Sakura groaned, stuck with two mischievous team mates.

When Kakashi walked in he noticed both the marbles and the eraser. Hoping it was a collaborative effort he took the bait and grabbed the eraser only to slip upon the marbles. Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing while Sakura told him that she tried to stop them. "Well there was some teamwork involved." Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi proceeded to tell the genin where to meet him tomorrow for their first test and instructed them not to have breakfast.

It was the next day and after waiting for over an hour the genin finally saw their sensei approaching. He was holding two bells in one hand and two lunches in the other.

"To become genin you have one final test. By noon you have to have one of these bells in your hand. If you do not get a bell not only will you have to return to the academy but you won't get any lunch." Kakashi explained simply to the genin after they had introduced themselves. Naruto Uzimaki charged in instantly and despite all his best efforts he could not get the bells from Kakashi who dodged his attempts without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"What's that Akamaru?" Kiba said confused to his dog. He then nodded in agreement with the series of barks which only he could understand.

"Sakura, since there are two bells and two of us why don't we work together. We don't need a guy like Naruto in our team anyway." Kiba said to the pink haired girl. Sakura agreed reluctantly, thinking to herself that Kiba was a slightly better choice than Naruto when it came to picking an ally.

Naruto leaped at Kakashi for the 31st time and the Jonin was about to dodge when he saw Kiba diving from the other direction. He used his hands to grab both of the genin, blocking their attacks simultaneously. Sakura saw an opportunity and leapt for the bells and Kakashi swiftly jumped into the air to avoid the third attempt at taking his bells. As he reached the climax of his leap he noticed that on the back of Sakura a small white dog lay. Akamaru bounced at Kakashi, trying to steal the bells. Kakashi couldn't think of a way to stop the dog without killing it and he didn't want to anger the Inuzuka clan and so Akamaru escaped with the bells and threw one to Kiba and one to Sakura.

"You can go now Naruto, better luck next time." Kiba smirked as he waved his bell infront of the genin's face. Naruto reached for the bells but Akamaru sank his teeth into the jinchuriki's ankle causing him to fall into a heap. Kiba howled with laughter while Sakura only sighed at the childish behaviour.

Kakashi himself was facing a dilemma. While Sakura and Kiba had worked together they had used Naruto as a distraction to achieve their goal and then sacrificed him afterwards. Finally he decided to pass them because they had technically completed the test, if only because Kakashi had a soft spot for dogs.

"Sakura, Kiba, you are now genin…" Kakashi began and a frown appeared on the face of Naruto, "Naruto, you will also pass. The point of the test is to get you to work as a team in a situation which intends to divide you. During this exercise I saw partial teamwork and while it was not as good as I hoped it is something you can work on. Next time make sure Naruto is a part of the plan, no team member is more important than any other." Kakashi lectured the genin.

The next day Kakashi took his team to do their first D-Rank mission. Hiruzen, after pretending to think deeply, suggested they tried to find the missing cat of one of the civilians.

"Easy!" Kiba cried and walked off, Akamaru trailing him enthusiastically.

"We're meant to do it as a team." Sakura cried after him face palming but the Inuzuka wasn't listening.

"Well, in that case you two can go help pick up trash near the river." The Hokage said, offering the squad a second mission.

"Boring!" Naruto yawned when Sakura punched him in the face.

"Show the hokage some respect." The girl shouted at her team mate, her face turning scarlet.

Kakashi just pretended he saw nothing and kept on reading his book.

Sakura started picking up trash when she saw Naruto trying to sneak off. "No one is going to pick up this trash for you." She shouted at Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto muttered and 10 more Naruto's went to help Sakura with the tedious task.

"Clones can't do work. They're only illusions." Sakura began to rant when she saw the other Naruto's making considerable progress.

"They're shadow clones Sakura. They are physical beings held together by chakra but are destroyed really easily." Kakashi said before popping one of them with a kunai for demonstrative purposes. On the inside though he was thinking about how Naruto had managed to do such an advanced jutsu and yet still couldn't make regular clones.

"This idiot can create shadow clones. No way." Kiba exclaimed as he arrived on scene.

"I guess some of us are just more talented than others." Naruto teased. Kiba grunted before helping the other two pick up trash. By noon they had returned to the hokage to get a third mission.

For the next few weeks the squad continued to do D rank missions, earning small amounts of money. Their teamwork wasn't improving though with Naruto and Kiba fighting constantly and Sakura thinking herself above everyone else. Kakashi sighed, it wasn't going to be easy.


	2. mission in the waves

"For your next mission I want you to paint the fence near the academy." The Third Hokage dictated to team 7.

"Boring! When can we do an actual mission old man hokage?" Naruto disrespectfully cried.

"Yeah, these D ranks are way too easy. Might as well promote us to chuunin right now and save yourself the time." Kiba advised the Hokage.

"Well, it isn't that much harder but I have a c-rank mission that you can do. You have to escort an architect to the land of waves to build a bridge. His name is Tazuna and he'll be here soon, treat him with respect." Hiruzen told them, looking at Naruto in particular.

That was when a man stumbled into a room, a bottle of sake shaking in his hand.

"This is the guy we're escorting." Naruto shouted out loud angering the man immensely.

"I asked for ninja, not some snot nosed brats." Tazuna complained. Kakashi went over and assured that these children were more than capable of completing the mission. Eventually Tazuna and Naruto agreed to leave and team 7 set off. At first it was a pleasant stroll but Kakashi noticed that Kiba suddenly stopped at one point.

"You smell it to Akamaru." The boy asked his dog and Kakashi went over to see what the problem was.

"We can smell enemies up ahead. They're scent is disappearing though, maybe they're moving way." Kiba told his sensei. Kakashi continued on more cautiously, when he noticed two puddles along the road side. He dropped back and whispered into the Inuzuka's ears.

"Yeah, that is where we last smelt the scent." Kiba agreed and Akamaru woofed to back up his point. Kakashi's fist suddenly turned into lighting and he dashed to one of the puddles, hitting it with his chidori. A mist ninja splashed about before collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

The team continued on, Kiba not being able to distinguish between the similar scents of the two brothers meaning they suspected no more danger. Suddenly a chain launched out from the other puddle and wrapped itself around Sakura as the other demon brother revealed himself.

Naruto screamed in fear when Kiba and Akamura whirled past him, crashing into the second brother and knocking him out with the fang over fang jutsu.

"Wimp." Kiba insulted Naruto.

"Tazuna, is there something you would like to tell us?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder interrogatively. Tazuna proclaimed he had nothing to say but after Kakashi glared at him he spilled the beans.

"I couldn't afford a B-rank mission so I pretended the danger was almost non-existent. In reality though it is a lot more dangerous." Tazuna explained sheepishly.

"We could leave you here to fend for yourself. However you wouldn't stand a chance on your own and that is not the kind of people we are anyway." Kakashi scolded condescendingly.

After further explaining his situation Tazuna requested the squad protected him while he completed the bridge. Kakashi reluctantly agreed. The continued walking to the bridge through the forest when Kakashi heard an enemy. He told everyone to duck as a giant sword swung past them landing in a tree.

Out stepped Zabuza, the demon of the mist. Zabuza and Kakashi acknowledged the other's power before the mist ninja released mist into the air. Kiba and Akamaru were not limited by their vision being blocked though and launching at the swordsman with their fang over fang. Zabuza barely managed to dodge when Kakashi charged at him from behind with his chidori active. However it turned out to be a water clone and Kakashi felt to the ground, his own electricity turned against him. The jonin was then surrounded by water as Zabu stepped out from behind a tree.

"As powerful as you are, you can't beat me." Zabuza exclaimed.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu." Naruto roared and split into a hundred versions of himself before charging in on the enemy. Zabuza was able to dodge their attacks, causing them to collide with each other while he kept up the jutsu when through a line of clones Kiba and Akamaru took him by surprise with another fang over fang. Zabuza fell to the ground, releasing the jutsu and Kakashi dashed over to him to finish off the job, stabbing him with a kunai only to find out that it was a log substitution.

"He's over there." Kiba snorted, his nose inhaling the scent and Kakashi ran after the swordsmen. When he realised that Zabuza hadn't noticed him he tried to finish the demon of the mist off with a chidori but was blocked by a wall of ice. Haku landed infront of Zabuza as the three genin managed to catch up.

"Hiding in mist jutsu." Zabuza uttered and the two mist ninja disappeared. Kakashi gave up on the chase and team 7 escorted Tazuna back home.

Afterwards Kakashi took his genin into the nearby trees. He showed them how tree walking worked and asked them to do it. Naruto, telling everyone it was easy ran up the tree for a couple of steps before falling off. Kiba tried right after but only made it one step further. When Sakura attempted the task she made it straight to the top of the tree.

Kakashi observed her great chakra control and then told her to come with him. He told Naruto and Kiba to keep practicing.

Late that night and exhausted Kiba made it into the house, followed by an equally tired Naruto.

"We finally did it." Naruto gasped and the two dug straight into dinner. While Naruto gorged down all his food like an animal, Kiba poured some into the mouth of his dog before finishing off the rest like a savage beast. The site was disgusting enough to turn Sakura green and she ran off to the bathroom to get rid of some of her own dinner.

As Kiba and Naruto were both tired Kakashi went to the bridge with only Sakura and Tazuna. When he arrived he saw that the workers had been attacked. Four Zabuzas leaped at Kakashi, who took them all out with a sweeping kick leaving four puddles on the floor. Then another Zabuza appeared along with Haku.

Zabuza created more mist and Kakashi sent Sakura to look after the bridge builder. On her way there Haku appeared before Sakura and released a wave of senbons. Kakashi, using his sharingan, threw a single kunai which knocked all of the senbons out of the sky when he kicked in the back by Zabuza. The jonin rolled backwards, avoid a swing from the executioner's blade.

Meanwhile, back at the house Kiba decided to go and find his sensei. He told Naruto he was leaving before strolling off to the bridge. When he arrived he saw Kakashi fighting both Zabuza and Haku at once. Kakashi was losing badly and Kiba ran in to attack the swordsman when Haku landed in his path. Haku punched Kiba who substituted with a log and tried to hit her from behind. She slammed him with her foot but it turned out to be Akamaru using the man beast clone as Kiba tried to stab Haku from behind with a kunai. Haku managed to block this attack before summoning demonic ice mirrors which surrounded Kiba.

Naruto was about to leave when he saw Inari, the grandson of Tazuna, challenging two thugs. Naruto charged in and knocked one of the thugs out with an uppercut before kicking the other in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. Naruto congratulated the kid on his courage before leaving. He arrived to the battle field to find Zabuza and Kakashi fighting, evenly matched. Meanwhile, a huge mass of ice obstructed the battle field.

Naruto summoned 10 shadow clones to help him before running after Zabuza. This was exactly the distraction Kakashi needed. His hand became engulfed in lighting and he charged at Zabuza who managed to dodge by jumping to the side, only to trip over the real Naruto. Kakashi brought his fist down on him.

Meanwhile Haku was pummelling Kiba when she realised that he master was under threat. Cancelling he kekkai genkai, he dashed in front of the Chidori, dying for her master. Kiba collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Why would you that?" Naruto asked Haku quizzically.

"I would do anything to protect my master." Haku said, collapsing dead onto the ground.

"He deserved it anwyay." Gato cried, arriving on scene.

"How dare you say that about him!" Zabuza cried and out of rage charged towards Gato, being stabbed by many of his men in the process. Zabuza managed to imaple his sword through Gato before he bled to death. Gato's men turned towards the squad of ninja with hatred gleaming in their eyes when the people of the land of waves arrived to get revenge. Naruto created more clones to help with the battle and Gato's men left the town out of fear.

"Thank you Naruto. When I saw you take out those thugs I was inspired. We couldn't have done it without you." Inari said.

"In honour of you I will call this the great Uzimaki Bridge." Tazuna claimed and the towns people erupted into cheer.


	3. chuunin exams begin

When team 7 returned from their mission, Akamaru collided with a sand ninja with purple markings on his face and a black full body suit. The sand ninja picked up the dog and squeezed it, causing it to bark in agony.

"Put him down." Kiba shouted angrily and ran at the sand ninja to attack him.

"Knock it off Kankuro." A second sand ninja will a huge fan on her back cried.

"Fine Temari." Kankuro grumbled, throwing the dog at Kiba.

"What are sand ninja doing in the leaf anyway?" Sakura questioned.

"Haven't you heard of the chuunin exams?" Kankuro said irritated.

"Oh, yeah. My sister told me about this." Kiba replied remembering when Hana became a chuunin.

Akamaru made a low growling sound and Kiba looked at the third sand ninja, a red headed boy with a massive gourd on his back. "He does look tough." Kiba agreed.

Naruto immediately rushed into town, where he found Kakashi sensei.

"Can we do the chuunin exams?" Naruto begged his sensei. Kiba and Sakura arrived after him and told Kakashi they thought they were ready.

"Well you did prove to be quite skilful in the hidden wave village. Ok then." Kakashi agreed and the three genin cheered with each other. When Kiba and Naruto left Sakura returned to Kakashi.

"When we were in the waves, I didn't feel like I did anything at all. Naruto and Kiba, the idiots in our class surpassed me easily" Sakura complained to her sensei. Kakashi gave her a quizzical look.

"Can you train me?" Sakura expanded.

When team 7 showed up on the day of the exam they saw that team 8 and 10 were also there.

"Why did idiots like you even bother to show up." Ino said as the trio walked in.

"To prove we're the best squad here." Naruto shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Be quiet Naruto. Everyone is looking at us." Sakura pleaded.

"I highly doubt that you're squad is the best. Statistically speaking, our squad had the highest scores and so we are much more like to become chuunin than you." Shino Aburame analysed.

"I think you can do it Naruto." Hinata whispered but was too quiet for Naruto, who was arguing with everyone else there, to hear her.

"I'm Ibiki Morino. I will be your proctor and from now on your worst nightmare." An angry looking man shouted. The teams followed him into a room where each was presented with a paper. It was a written test and they had an hour to do it. There were ten questions but they wouldn't be told the tenth until 50 minutes had passed. If they were caught cheating they would lose 2 points and if they were caught cheating five times their squad would be disqualified.

Sakura found the test easy, managing to answer the first nine questions on her own.

Kiba and Naruto were having more difficulty when Kiba had a genius idea. He held up Akamaru into the air. The dog got a good look at someone else's paper and relayed to Kiba the answers. While people were watching Kiba no one suspected Akamaru, an innocent cute puppy.

Naruto himself was completely stuck. 40 minutes in and he hadn't answered a single question. He considered cheating but so many squads had already been disqualified. Hinata offered Naruto a look at his paper but Naruto said he wouldn't cheat. Finally the 50th minute passed.

"Now before I tell you the 10th question, I give you the option of leaving the exam because if you fail this question you will be banned from taking it ever again. However leave and you can always come back next time." Ibiki explained. A large amount of the squads left the room but despite being completely stumped Naruto decided to stay.

"You think that will scare me. Even if I fail it won't stop me from completing my dream." Naruto told Ibiki.

"Well then, you all pass. The first 9 questions were too hard for most genin and you were meant to spy without being caught. This tenth question was to test your courage. As a ninja you will often have to enter into battle with little or no information. Chickening out is not an option." Ibiki explained and the genin filed out of the class room triumphantly.

Their proctor, Anko informed them of what they would have to do for round two. They would be given either a heaven or an earth scroll and would have to make it to the central tower in the forest of death with both scrolls before 5 days are up with all team mates alive and conscious. Sakura was handed an earth scroll and team 7 entered into the forest.

"We need a plan." Sakura said once they had entered.

"Akamaru can sniff out enemies from miles away. All we need to do is find a squad, take their scroll and run to the tower. In fact, I think we have caught scent of some enemies right now." Kiba spoke as he rushed off. Naruto and Sakura chased after him when the Inuzuka came to an abrupt stop.

"They're right there. It is team 10 and I can see a heaven scroll in Choji's pocket. Let's ambush them." Kiba suggested.

"Wait. They're fellow leaf ninja." Sakura replied disapprovingly.

"So what, they think they're better than us and we should prove them wrong." Kiba snapped and team 7 began to formulate a plan.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained when Kiba jumped out and ran at him.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru cried trapping Kiba in place when Akamaru leapt on the Nara's face. That was when Naruto came out of the trees to punch Ino. Ino sidestepped and mind possessed Naruto. "That fool." She thought when another Naruto emerged and punched the shadow clone she was in control of. Ino's consciousness began looking for her body again but it would take a while.

"Super exspansion." Choji cried, running over to Naruto. Meanwhile Shikamaru cancelled his shadow possession to fend of Akamaru's savage attacks. At that moment Kiba threw down a smoke bomb. Sakura took advantage of the distraction to leap in and pull the scroll out of Choji's pocket. Then team 7 escaped through the purple gas.

"Now we have to get two scrolls." Choji exclaimed out of misery.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed lazily.

Team 7 managed to make it to the tower by the end of the third day. A team composed of Kankuro, Temari and Gaara was already there. Soon three leaf ninja named Neji, Lee and Tenten arrived. Team 8 and team 10 made it there as well. Three sound ninja named Zaku, Dosu and Kin had made it. Three more ninja, named Kabuto, Misumi and Yoroi had also made it but Kabuto dropped out of the exam due to exhaustion.

"Now, for the third round we intended to have a tournament but because there are too many of you for that we are going to have a preliminary round." Hayate Gekko said.

"Hey do you see that weird mark on Sasuke's shoulder." Naruto inquired to his team mates. Both of them peered at the Uchiha before nodding.

"Sasuke, I think my cousin can help you with that seal." Hinata said.

"I'm fine." Sasuke protested when Neji tapped him on the shoulder.

"That will prevent chakra from flowing to the seal for today but it is only a temporary fix." Neji said without emotion before walking off.

Names showed up on the board for round one, Shino Aburame vs Shikamaru Nara.

When the fight began a swarm of insects flew from Shino to his enemy, creating a huge shadow beneath them. Shikamaru seized the opportunity to use his shadow possession jutsu on his foe.

"I appear to be bound." Shino observed when he couldn't move.

"My shadow possession jutsu forces you to copy my actions." Shikamaru said when a swarm of bugs landed on him.

"Just because you bound me I still have use of my insects. They will sap away all of your chakra very painfully so I suggest you give up now." Shino stated.

"You're right. As much as I hate to have to I quit." Shikamaru told the proctor, knowing he had been defeated as his only jutsu was useless. Shino was awarded the first round.

The next round was Neji Hyuga vs Kunkuro.

The sand ninja entered the arena, a massive mummy on his back. Neji activated his byakugan before running towards Kankuro. Instead of attacking the boy though he jabbed his fist into the bandages before tearing them apart. The sand ninja dropped out on to the floor and the transformation jutsu used on the puppet wore off. Kankuro flicked his fingers and the puppet flew at Neji but the Hyuga dodged it and tapped the puppet master's fingers, preventing Kankuro from channelling chakra through them. The puppet master, realising he had lost, forfeit the battle.

"Don't take it personally, I was destined to win." Neji declared before leaving. When Kankuro returned to his squad Temari reminded him of the plan.

"Don't worry, only Gaara needs to pass anyway." Kankuro replied, angry that he had lost.

The next round was Naruto Uzumaki vs Dosu Kinuta.

Naruto strode confidently onto the battlefield. When the battle began Naruto ran straight at Dosu but was stopped in his tracked by a wave of sound. It was so powerful Naruto couldn't get up as Dosu blasted out more waves from the amplifier on his arm. Naruto, not giving up, crawled along the ground towards Dosu, who kicked him in the face, knocking out a tooth. To do this Dosu stopped his attack and Naruto was able to use his shadow clone jutsu. Soon an army of clones surrounded the sound ninja.

"That won't work against me." Dosu said as his sound waves spread throughout the arena, causing all of Naruto's clones to go poof. The real Naruto was nowhere to be seen though when Dosu looked up into Naruto's foot. The sound ninja collapsed to the ground unconscious and Naruto was declared the winner.

The next round was Tenten vs Gaara.

"I'm just going to get this over with quickly." Tenten cried before unleashing her twin rising dragon scrolls. A barrage of weapons assaulted Gaara but were all blocked by a solid wall of sand. The wall of sand then transformed into a massive hand which flew towards Tenten grabbing her. Sand filled the girl's airways until she passed out and Gaara was declared the winner.

The next round was Sasuke Uchiha vs Misumi Tsurugi.

Sasuke and Misumi stared at each other before the match began. When the battle started Sasuke ran up to Misumi and tried to punch him in the face. Misumi blocked the attack when Sasuke brang his foot into the air to kick Misumi in the chin. Misumi swang his head back in a way that would not be possible for most people via the use of the soft physique modification technique. He then wrapped himself around Sasuke. "Forfeit now or I'll break your neck." Misumi threatened.

Sasuke smiled and the genjutsu melted away to reveal Sasuke with his arm around the neck of Misumi. "I could say the same to you." Sasuke smirked and Misumi quit the fight making Sasuke the winner.

The next round was Sakura Haruno vs Rock Lee

Kakashi was most interested in this fight. He wanted to see if his student would make use of the new technique that he taught her.

"Thank you for battling me Sakura." Lee said right before the fight began. Then he ran at Sakura and hit her with his leaf hurricane. The girl fell over but quickly got back up. Once she was standing Rock Lee threw a punch, which Sakura barely managed to block before another one hit her from the other side and sent her sprawling.

"Please forfeit. I don't want to hurt you any more." Rock Lee asked.

"Why quit? I'm only getting started." Sakura said as she stood up and began doing hand signs. Rock Lee launched a kick at Sakura who disappeared before she was hit and punched Lee from behind. Lee landed on his head but back flipped back into a battle stance before trying to elbow Sakura, however the girl simply faded and materialised next to him.

"What jutsu is that?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"It is the substitution jutsu. Sakura has such good chakra control she can form a solid mass of chakra and swap places with it. It is very exhausting though and she can only do it a few more times so she better make it count." Kakashi explained to his student.

Rock Lee missed the third punch in a row and was pushed to the ground. He realised he only had one choice. He took of his leg warmers and threw them behind him, the 50 kg weights clanging against the floor. He ran at Sakura who once again disappeared but when she reappeared Lee seemed to have teleported with her and the boy took her down with another leaf hurricane. Sakura, tired from teleporting passed out.

The next round was Temari vs Choji Akimichi.

Choji expanded himself to the size of a giant to fight the sand ninja when he was hit by a huge gust of wind. Barely able to stand, he rolled into a boulder and launched himself at his foe. Temari shook her fan furiously slowing Choji to a halt and causing him to collapse tired on the ground. Temari then proceeded to beat him with the fan until he submitted.

The next round was Kiba Inuzuka vs Yoroi Akado.

Kiba ran straight at his opponent, who dodged the punch the Inuzuka threw. He then proceded to grab Kiba and beging to drain his chakra. That was when Akamaru leapt onto Yoroi and bit his nose. Yoroi stumbled back momentarily allowing Kiba to throw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared Yoroi saw Kiba and Akamaru flying through the air with the fang over fang jutsu. Akado tried to avoid the attack but tripped up in the process and was knocked out by the blow. Kiba was made the winner

The next round was Hinata Hyuga vs Kin Tsuchi.

Hinata, knowing Naruto was watching decided that she would win this battle.

Kin launched multiple senbons at Hinata, who activated her byakugan and easily dodged them. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that some of them had bells on when Kin started pulling on the strings. The ringing sound caused Hinata to collapse to the ground.

Hinata felt like she was going to black out. She needed to stop this and fast. She used her gentle fist to stop the flow of chakra to her ears and make them numb. Then in complete silence she yanked the strings and pulled them at the correct angles to tie up her enemy. Kin struggled to get out of her own strings as Hinata came up and knocked her out with the gentle fist.

The final round was Zaku Abumi vs Ino Yamanka.

As soon as the battle began Zaku blasted Ino with air. The Yamanka was slammed against the wall and knocked out immediately. Zaku won the battle immediately.

"Those of you who have won will have a month to train for this exam. As you jutsu were seen here you may want to develop new ones. Now come here to learn your match up." the proctor said.

Round one was Sasuke vs Zaku and Round two was Kiba vs Neji. Round 3 was Naruto vs Temari and round 4 was Hinata vs Lee. Round 5 was Shino vs Gaara. The winner of rounds 1 and 2 would fight and whoever won that would go to the final. The winners of round 3 and 4 would fight and the winner of that match would fight the winner of round 5. Whoever won out of those two would also fight in the final. Your promotion is based on skill shown and not winning but the more you win the more chances you have to prove yourself.


	4. round 3

Kiba had gone off train with his clan members and Naruto was bored. He had asked Kakashi to train him for the third exam but the jonin said he was too busy and that he would ask someone else to do it. One day Naruto was wandering around the village when he collided into a tall man with spiky white hair.

"What where you're going kid." the man said before taking a look at the boy he bumped into.

"Hey is your name Naruto?" the man asked quizzically, now more interested in the boy.

"Yes?" Naruto answered confused, wandering how this guy knew his name.

"Well I'm Jiriaya." Jiriaya beamed enthusiastically, expecting recognition for his title of Sannin.

"Yeah yeah whatever old man." Naruto replied disrespectfully before walking off.

"Wait up kid. I'm here to help you." Jiriaya cried as he chased after his student.

"An old man like you, no chance." Naruto stated, annoying the frog sage once again.

"How about this kid? We fight and if I win I'll teach you and you have to treat me with respect." Jiriaya bargained angrily, things weren't going as smoothly as he hoped.

"Deal but I win you have to buy me ramen for a month." Naruto answered back, his mouth watering as he imagined his victory. Suddenly Naruto blacked out as the Sannin swiftly slammed his forehead.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the forest, with Jiriaya staring through a pair of binoculars nearby. When he found out that the genin had woke he immediately began the training. He attempted to teach Naruto to summon frogs but all that his efforts wielded were tadpoles. It was going to be a long month.

It was the morning of the battle. Many had gathered to watch the battles. The kazekage himself had arrived to spectate the event.

Sasuke was on his way to the first fight, he would be slightly late as Kurenai had been teaching him more genjutsu at the last minute but he would make it in time if he ran. Two sound Ninja stopped him in his tracks, Dosu and Kin.

"Nothing personal but we can't allow you to get to that fight." Dosu explained to the angered Uchiha as Kin pulled out two bells and started ringing them.

Zaku had been waiting in the arena for a solid 10 minutes, knowing that his allies were doing their job.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified for being late. Zaku is declared the winner." Genma, who was the proctor, declared. This angered the crowd immensely, who booed hideously. Genma looked at the Hokage, who quickly signalled to him before Genma said "On second note, this match will be postponed until Sasuke arrives!"

Zaku looked significantly annoyed but knew that if Kin and Dosu did their job they couldn't delay things forever. The next fight was Kiba Inuzuka vs Neji Hyuga.

"There is no way you can beat me. I am a prodigy and I am destined to win this battle." Neji said to discourage his enemy. Kiba replied by spitting in the progidies face.

"You tell him Akamaru." the Inuzuka added when his dog woofed leaving Neji confused and enraged. The battle began and Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba before the two of them tried to attack the Hyuga. Neji activated his Byakugan and managed to easily block the attacks but with the speed with which both enemies came at him he didn't risk a counter attack yet. A smoke erupted releasing purple gas to distract Neji but it was ineffective against Neji's eyes. Neji activated his rotation to block the incoming fanf over fang. Kiba and Akamaru landed on top of a rotating Neji and began rotating in the other direction. It was a battle of speed and stamina, whoever could rotate faster for long would winner. Sparks flew as the fang over fang and rotation jutsu span in unison. Eventually Kiba and Akamaru were launched into the wall while Neji was knocked to the ground. The Hyuga got up first and ran at Kiba to attack him, ducking under a diving Akamaru. Kiba got up aand tried to punch Neji but his hit was easily blocked. Akamaru dived the Hyuga from behind but Neji simply ducked causing the boy and his dog to collide.

"I told you before, you have no chance of victory. You are a waste of my time." Neji proclaimed angrily. Kiba got up onto his feet and threw two kunai at his enemy. Neji caught both with ease before jumping over a charging Akamaru. Kiba rolled underneath Neji and using his feet propelled his enemy into air. Neji was not dazed by the pain and landed gracefully before rushing at Kiba for another attack. The boy leaped at Neji and expecting to be punched, Neji blocked with his hand but Kiba savagely bit his oponent. This surprised Neji enough to allow him to be tripped up by Akamaru.

"Destined to lose huh?" Kiba taunted, annoying Neji even more. Neji hated the fact that an insignificant enemy had managed to deal this much damage to him and decided to end it.

"Eight triagrams, sixty four palms." Neji cried as he hit the Inuzuka repetively, blocking of a chakra point with each strike. At the end Kiba collasped to the ground. The boy tried to use fang over fang but found himself unable to use chakra.

"We are all born with destinies. You are destined to lose to me and remain a loser for the rest of your life. I have disabled enough chakra points inside your body to render you unable to use jutsu. I on the other hand am destined to win and protect the main branch. It was settled even before I was born." Neji explained to the Inuzuka. Akamaru leaped at Neji and while he could have easily blocked the attack he was angry because of memories of the seal on his head. The Hyuga shoed his gentle fist into the dog, peircing it and causing it to drop to the floor bleeding.

Kiba literally turned red when he witnessed this event. "You bastard." he roared as he leapt at Neji with inhuman speed. Caught of balance Neji tried to block the attack but Kiba powered through and started attacking him repeatedly, making uses of his sharp teeth and claws. Blood spilled everywhere.

"Is Nej being defeated in Taijutsu?" Tenten asked, dumbfounded. Gai shook his head.

"That boy is not doing taijutsu. It is more primal, he is fighting like a wild animal." Gai told his other two genin.

Two medical ninja pulled a crying snarling Kiba off of Neji and two more put the unconscious bleeding Hyuga onto a stretcher to attend to his wounds. As soon as Neji was out of sight Kiba rushed over to Akamaru and buried his head in his fur, crying. He picked up the dog in his arms and rushed out of the arena to the medical tent, pushing past a load of people as he presented a dying Akamaru. "You have to save him!" Kiba pleaded with the doctors who immediately began surgery on the pet.

Sasuke was pained by the ringing of the bells. As he moved his hands to his ears Dosu blasted him with sound, knocking the Uchiha over. Sasuke tried to get up but was hit with another wave of sound as the sound ninja stopped him from reaching his fight.

The next round was Naruto Uzimaki vs Temari.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu." Naruto cried, summoning around a hundred clones. He had seen this girl beat Choji easily and was taking no chances. Temari smirked, it would be easier than she thought. She swept her fan and a huge gust of wind eliminated two thirds of the clones immediately. The other third ran at her but she destroyed them all in another blast of wind. One Naruto remained, hiding in the corner. Temari walked over to him slowly expecting a quick victory. She pulled out her fan and summoned a powerful gust which knocked the Uzimaki airborne. The flying clone poofed and Temari heard footsteps behind her. She turned around instantly swinging her fan to hit another Naruto. The other Uzimaki also poofed as it too was a clone.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried from above as he came down on Temari with a flying kick. The girl managed to dodge the assault as 10 Naruto's landed and charged at her. She managed to slice each one in half with her fan . There were only three left and one of them was standing significantly farther back than the others. Temari leapt into the air, using her fan to send a deadly blast of wind at that Naruto. It exploded in a cloud of dust and Temari.

Naruto stepped on his last clone, popping it to get up to Temari and kick her across the arena. Temari got up quickly and span her fan round rapidly, generating a mini tornado as Naruto formed even more clones. The army was easily swept away by Temari's attack with all but one popping.

"I found you." Temari called out, happy she managed to root out the real Naruto finally. Then she passed out and a clone behind turned into dust, his job done. Naruto was declared winner of the fight.

Next up was Hinata Hyuga vs Rock Lee.

"I look forward to fighting another member of the Hyuga clan." Rock Lee greeted respectfully. Hinata bowed. Naruto had one his fight and if shecouldn't lose. The battle began.

"Air palm." Hinata cried sending Rock Lee flying through the air. The boy quickly picked himself up and charged at the Hyuga as she readied her Byakugan. Rock Lee swang a powerful punch which Hinata barely managed to block before being tripped over by a lightning fast kick. Even with her kekkai genkai she was unable to defend against the taijutsu of Rock Lee.

Hinata knew she couldn't win in hand to hand combat and using the air palm, made some space between her and the boy. Rock Lee tried to rush in but was unable to as he had to dodge a swarm of perfectly aimed kunai. Soon he was hit in both arms and Hinata could tell that those limbs had gone numb. Rock Lee realised this wasy no normal enemy. He needed to be faster and so he riskily opened the first gate. Hinata was one of the only people who saw what had happened next but was not fast enough to do anything about it. With extreme speed Rock Lee had dashed up to her. He lifted his leg into the air, the force enough to rotate him vertically before knocking out Hinata with an uppercut kick.

"You've probably been disqualified by now Sasuke." Dosu told the boy to enrage him. That was when he noticed that Kin's eyes had changed colour. instantly he realeased the genjutsu to find a kunai going through his chest. Kin was lying on the floor, two shurriken in her head.

"Don't mess with me." Sasuke told the dying genin with murderous intent.

Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena causing the crowd to cheer cursed under his breath, everything was going so well. The sound ninja reluctantly entered the arena, ready to fight.


	5. Showdown

Sasuke began the battle immediately with the fire ball jutsu. Zaku managed to disperse the flames with a blast of air when he saw a four kunai flying at him. Zaku deflected those with his other arm when Sasuke ran in and punched him in the face. Zaku released a blast of air as Sasuke attempted another attack but the Uchiha seemed unaffected by the attack. Zaku had never been in a situation like this before and quickly realise he was in a genjutsu.

He released to receive another punch from Sasuke. Zaku punched the Uchiha back who but Sasuke easily blocked, only to be blown backwards by compressed air. Sasuke got up and dodged four shurriken coming at him, grabbing the last one and returning it to its owner. Zaku blocked the weapon, not realising Sasuke had placed a paper bomb on it and was sent airborne by the detonation. The sound ninja landed in a defensive stance when Sasuke leaped at him, covering at least 20 metres. Zaku quickly realised this was impossible and released another genjutsu to see the Uchiha waiting beneath him. Zaku blasted the ground with air propelling himself and threw a kunai at his enemy.

Sasuke saw the flash bomb attached to the kunai and after rolling out the way closed his eyes momentarily, timing it to avoid the blast. During that time he was knocked into the air by a huge blast of compressed air. The Uchiha fired another fireball from the sky but deliberately messed up the jutsu to release a lot of smoke and a few embers instead. Sasuke jumped out of the smoke at Zaku who hit the boy with a shurriken. The shurriken pierced a rock used in substitution and Zaku span round knocking over the real sasuke with a sweeping kick.

"Surely he could dodge that with his sharingan." Zaku thought before releasing the third genjutsu that battle. When he returned to reality a burning fireball was about to hit him. Using both arms Zaku dispersed the fireball only to get head butted in the chest by Sasuke. The sound ninja fell to the ground due to the pain. He attempted to get back up but was choke slammed by Sasuke. That was when Zaku noticed the seal on his shoulder glowing and cursed under his breath. He barely stood a chance before and now it would be almost impossible.

Zaku struggled to his feet and ran at Sasuke who took on a defensive stance. Zaku forced the boy to dodge with another blast of air and then tried to uppercut the boy from above. When Sasuke managed to dodge in mid-air. Zaku released another genjutsu and found himself surrounded by paper bombs. Sasuke smirked and detonated them, not all at once but in quick succession. Zaku was knocked left and right by the attacks before finally falling over, unconscious and heavily charred. Cheers erupted from the crowds as Sasuke was declared the winner.

Time came for the final fight of round one. Shino and Gaara stepped up to the field. A huge cocoon of sand formed around Gaara, hiding from view. Shino didn't know what was happening but figured he had to stop it. He sent a swarm of bugs to drain the chakra that held the cocoon together. It took the Aburame a while due to the sheer amount of chakra that he had to drain but once he'd done it he was stocked up with energy. The destroyed cocoon revealed Gaara but half of his body was made of sand, and a gigantic arm hung off it. Leaf ninja were suddenly attacked by sound and sand ninja as Gaara leapt off into the forest. Shino went after him, with Sasuke and Naruto following suit.

The two followed Gaara into the woods when Kankuro landed in front of them. "Sorry but to get to Gaara you'll have to go through me." The sand ninja laughed.

"I'll handle him. You guys go on." Sasuke said, his two allies jumping ahead.

"You're that troublesome genjutsu boy aren't you? Well I have some tricks of my own." Kankuro laughed as a puppet launched up at Sasuke trying to stab him with a poisoned blade. The Uchiha easily dodged and slammed the puppet with all his might but was only able to dent it. The puppet jumped at Sasuke who used a kunai to destroy the branch he was on, falling out of the puppet's range. Kankuro looked around, the Uchiha boy nowhere to be seen. Kankuro beckoned Crow to his location but noticed that the puppet didn't quite look the same. He released the genjutsu to see Sasuke bounding off into the distance.

"Come on, we have to help Gaara." Temari cried as she leaped by and the two siblings joined the chase. They came to an abrupt stop however when a boy with dark glasses got in their way. Shino was watching his two enemies, the wind style user was long ranged and would be able to easily hold off his attacks. He would need to take out Kankuro quickly. Using the chakra he had stolen from Gaara's sand earlier, he created 8 bug clones at once. The clones all leaped at Kankuro who did not have the reflexes to dodge. Crow leapt in the way taking out two of the clones but the other six slammed into the puppet master, erupting into a swarm of bugs and enveloping the boy.

Temari jumped backwards as she watched her brother drained of his chakra. She released a sharp gust of wind which sliced through the swarm dispersing it. The bugs continued to fly at her in batches and she barely managed to blow each group away before another attacked. Temari needed to end this quick, Shino having drained so much chakra. She released a huge gust of wind at Shino himself sending the boy through the trees. The bugs Shino used surrounded Temari all at once and crawled all over her skin, draining out the last of her chakra supplies. The girl fainted but Shino also collapsed, having hurtled about 200 metres through the trees.

Naruto and Sasuke approached Shukaku, with Gaara sitting on top. Sasuke could see the flow of chakra between the jinchuriki and the biju and knew if Naruto could allow him to get close he would be able to sever the connection with a genjutsu.

"Don't get in my way loser." Sasuke insulted Naruto before running towards Gaara. He intended to stop this all by himself but was easily slammed into a tree by a giant tail. Shukaku turned towards Naruto next, lifting his tail into the air and bringing it down. Naruto saw everything in slow motion, Sakura teleported next to him and shoved him out the way, the tail came down on the girl with full force, the pink haired girl was slammed into a crater and red chakra began bubbling infront of his eyes.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto cried in anger and a huge frog appeared. The giant frog and Shukaku went toe to toe in battle and Naruto went up to Gaara, punching the boy awake. Gaara screamed as he woke up, feeling physical pain for the first time in his life before staring at Naruto angrily.

"Why? Why do you protect a village which hates you!" Gaara screamed with bitter hatred.

"Because I will protect my friends no matter what." Naruto roared back with anger in his voice.

"Friends?" was the last thing Gaara thought about before he passed out.

Naruto woke up in a hospital. Inside of his room were Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura.

"He's awake." Kiba hollered and Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino rushed into the room to congratulate the boy. Naruto was celebrated and cheered for saving the village and enjoyed it so much he didn't notice Kiba and Sakura leave the room.

"So how's Akamaru." Sakura asked, hoping the dog had survived the ordeal.

"He's fine but he won't be able to leave the hospital for a month. I'm so useless, I can't even save my own dog." Kiba growled, angry at himself.

"You're extremely useful. You beat a Hyuga prodigy in combat. The best I can do in combat is sacrife myself." Sakura assessed.

"Some ninja just aren't that great in combat. I'm sure your talents lie elsewhere with your brains and chakra control." Kiba said before walking off. This made Sakura think.


	6. A new jutsu

Team 7, along with many other ninja stood mournfully at the funeral of the Hokage. The third had died when a ninja named Orochimaru had killed him during the attack. Afterwards Jiriaya came up to Naruto and told him they were going on a mission to find a woman called Tsunade.

"Why? And can't you do it alone?" Naruto moaned.

"The village needs a Hokage. Also, if you come I will teach you a new jutsu." Jiriaya offered and Naruto eagerly accepted the mission, setting out with his new teacher.

"Come out Sakura, I can smell you." Kiba demanded, trying to pinpoint her location. Suddenly the girl appeared in front of him, causing Kiba to fall backwards in shock.

"How do you do that?" Kiba asked his team mate, who explained to him how she shrouded herself in a cloak of chakra which absorbed all light that she was emitting. Neither of them noticed Kakashi sneak off.

"Where's my brother." Sasuke shouted arriving on scene. He saw Kakashi lying on the floor. His sensei, Kurenai and two other jonin, Asuma and Guy were also there.

"He's looking for Naruto." Kakashi said weakly, before passing out.

Naruto himself was in a hotel with his sensei, who was being distracted by some woman. He continued up quickly to his room and entered it. Soon he heard a knock on the door and went to open it only to see Itachi and Kakashi.

"Naruto, we have come here to take the nine tails out of you. Unfortunately this will cause you to die." Itachi explained to the confused jinchuriki, only confusing him further. Naruto left the room to look for the toad sage not realising the danger of the situation.

"Let's cut his legs off. It will make him easier to carry." Kisame cackled when Sasuke smashed through the wall. Sasuke and Itachi stared at each other, each launching genjutsu through their sharingan, after 3 seconds Sasuke fell to the floor.

"You lack hatred. Find me when you're stronger." Itachi shouted at his brother before turning his attention back on Naruto. That was when a huge slime encased all four ninja.

"Damn, I think we should go." Kisame whispered to his partner and Itachi agreed, scared of the sannin. The two disappeared and Jiriaya was confused on how they could escape his technique before noticing a black flame. That was when a flying green blur kicked Jiriaya in the face.

"Sorry, I thought you were an enemy." Guy apologised before picking up a traumatised Sasuke and carrying him back to the village. Jiriaya observed the Uchiha's condition, it was like Kakashi's and only Tsunade could help him.

"Naruto, how would you like to learn a new jutsu, stronger than your team mates fang over fang." The toad sage asked to receive a highly enthusiastic reply.

"Ok then. I will teach you the rasengan, a jutsu the fourth hokage himself used. First step, pop this water balloon using only your chakra." Jiriaya instructed.

"Stupid Hokage sealing my arms. What am I supposed to do?" Orochimaru cried at his minion.

"Well, there is someone who can heal your condition." Kabuto suggested meekly.

"You're right. Let's go." Orochimaru said, his composure becoming calm again as the snake sannin teleported outside.

Tsunade was for once in her life on a winning streak. That was why she was suspicious. She told Shizune that they were going and hurried out of the casino. Her apprentice asked if she could visit the local scenery first. Tsunade reluctantly agreed and the two went around the town observing historical monuments. Eventually, when they were staring at an old castle it collapsed to rubble as a giant snake erupted through it. That snake coughed out Orachimaru and Kabuto.

"I have a deal for you." Orachimaru proposed to his former team mate.

"Naruto I believe you are ready to learn the second part of the technique. Please try and pop this rubber ball with your chakra." Jiriaya told his student as the two headed to a nearby town in search of Tsunade. By the time they reached the town Naruto had managed to do it, not with chakra control but by using a massive amount of chakra that most genin wouldn't be capable of.

"So I can use the jutsu now." Naruto cried as he created a Rasengan in his hand and slammed a tree, creating a considerably large dent.

"No, you haven't completed the third step. A true rasengan can do this." Jiriaya explained, turning a nearby tree into a pile of splinters as well as creating a dent as big as Naruto's in the tree behind it.

"Wow." Kiba said, causing the other two ninja to turn at him.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked out of surprise.

"By smell, obviously. Your scent is the strongest I have ever known, you need a shower." Kiba joked.

"He must be smelling the nine tails fox, a beast so huge would give off a massive odour that a trained nose like an Inuzuka's could detect from miles away." Jiriaya contemplated. Kiba sniffed the air once more.

"I can also smell something else, on the other side of town. Snakes." Kiba told the toad sage and his squad mate. Jiriaya dashed off as fast as he could.

"I refuse." Tsunade finalised when hearing that if she healed the snake sannin's arms he would destroy the leaf.

"What if, I reanimate your dead brother and lover? How about that." Orachimaru called after her.

"Come on lady Tsunade. We have to kill him while he is weak." Shizune squealed. Tsunade shook her head when Jiriaya arrived.

"I'll help you kill him." The toad sage shouted heroically, surprising the other members of his former squad. Orachimaru and Kabuto turned around to run when Tsunade slammed the ground causing the two to fall into each other. Orachimaru got back up first and bit down on his tongue, causing blood to squirt on Tsunade and paralysing her.

"Summon jutsu." Jiriaya and Kabuto performed and soon a massive toad came face to face with as second massive snake, although it wasn't as big as the one that had just destroyed the castle. Orachimaru jumped on the bigger one while Kabuto boarded the smaller one and they both slithered towards the huge toad the toad sage had mounted. That was when Naruto and Kiba caught up.

"Help Shizune fight Kabuto." Jiriaya ordered the two genin, gesturing to each person as he named them. The toad sage then opened his mouth releasing a wave of oil as his frog conjured up a massive fireball. The eruption slammed into the snake Orachimaru was riding on and the snake sannin barely had time to get off before his summon was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was fighting against a multitude of shadow clones who had already killed his snake when a blue rotating ball of chakra flew at him. A spinning Inuzuka was about to collide at his other sides. Using his excellent chakra control Kabuto managed to halt the rotation and therefore block both attacks.  
"Your rasengan is incomplete, you are lacking stability and your fang over fang lacks the high increase in power that two people working together can supply. You're both weak." Kabuto observed, before knocking the two away. That was when Kabuto saw a poison needle flying at him. He dodged it and it hit a clone about to jump on him, the poison seeping into its bloodstream. Kabuto kicked the clone, causing it to explode in a poisonous cloud and Kabuto covered his face.

"We're leaving." Orachimaru said as he dodged a wave of hair senbons and grabbed his apprentice. They couldn't win a two on four when Orachimaru had no jutsu, especially as soon Tsunade would recover. After their enemy had left Tsunade asked Jiriaya what he wanted.

"The leaf need a new hokage since the third was killed." Jiriaya explained.

"Only a fool would take that position." Tsunade replied emotionlessly before walking off. Naruto tried to rasengan the woman but she turned around and with a single finger flicked him high sky.

"A kid like you would never be able to learn that jutsu." Tsunade insulted.

"I can. And then I will become the greatest hokage ever." Naruto explained.

"Ok then, you have one week. If you master the jutsu I will become hokage but if you fail you have to give up your dream of becoming hokage forever." Tsunade challenged harshly and much to Jiriaya's dismay Naruto hastily accepted.


End file.
